Heretofore, dental operatory systems have attempted to duplicate the conditions and facilities which exist when a dental operatory is installed in a room such as used by an individual dental operator. In fact, it is still the practice in some instances to construct a multiplicity of small rooms for use as separate dental operatories.
The systems which are based on the foregoing description generally do not share equipment with adjacent operatories nor do they provide for movement into and out of the operatory area by more than one exit or entrance.
Some of the prior art patents which concern themselves with dental operatory systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,379; 3,922,788; 3,524,256; 3,497,955; 3,455,620; 3,250,583; 3,229,368 and 3,111,759.
Also pertinent is a dental operatory system made available by the Den-tal EZ Co., the G15 System, requiring two operatory modules for each dental operatory.